


Goodnight, Cardinal

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cardi C gets ridden, Face Sitting, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Submissive Cardinal Copia, Succubus, Succubus Reader, dub con, he's a cute little rat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You pay your first nighttime visit to Cardinal Copia and the rat warms up to you.





	1. Let Me In

You found the Cardinal sleeping soundly that first night you snuck into his room like a spectre.

He slept on his side, curled in on himself. You smiled, nastily, and crawled into his bed. He wore nothing but black pants, soft and richly embroidered. His body was soft and a patch of hair on his chest led down his tummy and beneath his waistband. He was old--and your body was young though you had several hundred years on him.

You wondered how he would compare to the Papa’s before him, how he would react to your firm young body, your teeth, the horns adoring your head. Before him, you’d let the Church leaders take you, filling you up and you’d float on your way, back to your world. You’d grown tired of that game, some human hierophant humping you into the mattress like they were your Master.

You would take him. And you would make him beg.

You let your hand trail along his arm, the sound of your long nails against skin putting a fire in your chest. You pushed him over, ever so gently, onto his back. He stirred, brow furrowing. You brought your face low to his, examining his lines and freckles and blackened eyes. He started to wake up as you dragged nails through his hair. When his opened eyes met yours, you gave a tug.

“Hello, Cardinal Copia.” He bolted upright, pushing himself toward the edge of the bed, eyes wide.

“What are you--” 

“I only serve our Master, Cardinal. I hope you will oblige me.” You got to your knees, inching toward him like a predator. You were. You grabbed his face in your hands and kissed him before he wrenched himself away.

“Who are you?!” Playing coy, you laid your head in his lap.

“A humble servant of the Infernal Father.” You stuck out your tongue, a little too long, to lick at him through the fabric before sitting back up. “Here to show you Hell, Cardinal, and here to do it well.”

You decided he was done speaking before he had a chance to reply. You threw him back down onto his back and crawled uptop him in one swift motion. He struggled against you, fruitlessly.

“You’re a delusional little thing, trying to run away.” Your hands held Copia’s wrists above his head as you straddled him. Your mouth caught his in a rough kiss he did his best not to melt into, despite his pulling against your grasp. He fancied himself above it, but below you, you felt his cock hardening. You broke the kiss and latched onto his collarbone, sucking hard as you rolled your hips against him. The Cardinal moaned, then hissed through clenched teeth, and for a moment he stopped resisting.

“That’s it… let me have you, Cardinal. Don’t you want to know what hellfire feels like?” You rolled your hips again. This time, he bucked up into you. Feeling you’d sufficiently won him over, you let go of his wrists and dragged your hands down the sides of his body. It was soft. Bringing a hand back up to his face you stroked his cheek, noticing the tears welling in his eyes. Probably from fear, from the struggle, but you could see a glint of lust. You worked your fingers into his mouth, urging him to suck on them. He hesitated, then swirled his tongue around them, tasting you.

“You’re a desperate thing, aren’t you, little rat?” You trailed your fingers down from Cardinal Copia’s bottom lip, down his neck and collarbone, over his bare chest and pudgy tummy, to the waistband of his pants. You stopped there, knowing how badly his aching cock wanted to spring free. He had given into you so easily.

“Ahh--please…” His whimpers were nearly laughable for a man of his position, but they urged you on nonetheless. None of the Papas ever wanted to play with you this way, never wanted to submit to you, to what you could do to them. The Cardinal, however, showed every sign of submission--of need and the willingness to get exactly what you intended to give him.

You clicked your tongue in mock disapproval. His hands came up to you and you thought maybe he’d try to push you off again. But instead, they moved to the top of your head, ghosting close to your twisting horns. He touched them gingerly, confused but still trying to buck his hips up into you. The sensation made you shiver.

“Don’t touch what you can’t compete with, rat.” You grabbed his hands and put them over his chest. “Touch yourself.” You brought your hands to your own breasts and twisted your own nipples in your fingers to show him what to do. A dark blush on his cheeks, he complied with your command. His pink little nipples got hard, just like his cock straining beneath you.

Lifting yourself up, you shimmied him out of his pants, finally letting his cock free. The Cardinal hissed when it did, arching his back. Precum was already leaking from the tip, and you gave him the courtesy of your tongue wrapping around the head, tasting the saltiness. He moaned freely.

“Don’t get too comfortable, Cardinal.” You grinned, showing off sharp canines. Instead of continuing your ministrations, you crawled up him, turning, and positioned your knees on either side of his face so you could still see his hard cock in the moonlight. You lowered your wet cunt to his lips. “Show me what you’re really good for.”

He groaned into your pussy, dragging his tongue up your folds until he reached your clit. He softly sucked there, earning him a gentle sigh from you. He was too gentle.

“Let me.” You pushed yourself down onto his mouth, grinding against his tongue. As he did his best to lick you, you gave his cock a stroke and earned a deep moan. “Don’t you dare skip a beat, rat.” You lowered your head to his cock and barely grazed your teeth against the soft skin. He yelped and kept licking.

When you finally let him come up for air--as he certainly could only barely breathe with your dripping cunt and thick ass in his face-- his lips and chin were glistening, as was his little moustache. His eyes were unfocused and his breathing heavy. He tried to make words.

“W-who are…?”

“Hush, little rat.” You turned again, letting your wetness brush up against his cock. This brought him back to the important matter at hand. Pleasure. “Do you want it?”

“Y-yes…”

“What was that?”

“I want it.”

“Say please, you ignorant cunt.” You barked at him, sparking fresh tears in his blissed-out eyes.

“Yes, please, I want it. P-please.” His voice was louder now, properly begging you to ride his cock.

“Good boy.” You lowered yourself onto the head, letting him slip easily into you. You buried him inside you until you felt the swell of his balls against your ass. He moaned so loudly you thought he was going to cum right then and there. You rolled your hips once.

“You’re my toy, you know that?” You rolled them again. “You’ll submit to me, obey me, fuck me however I see fit. Do you understand?” You jerked your hips down and bit his chest.

“Y-yes!” He forgot his manners again and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. You landed a sharp smack against his freckled cheek. “Yes please!”

You started grinding into him with a steady rhythm now, gifting him with moans of your own. You directed his hands back to his nipples, watching him unravel and come undone before you. Sweat beaded on his forehead and stuck his hair to his face.

“You’ll cum for me, Cardinal, and only me. You’ll do exactly as I say.”

“P-please, let me cum!”

“Tsk, tsk, not yet.” You picked up the pace, knowing he was getting close. His cock was twitching with every movement.

“I-I don’t know how long I c-can--” You stopped, and pulled yourself off of him.

“You’ll do as I say, rat.” He whined, loudly, at the sudden stop. You drew your nails down is chest and tummy, over his hipbones and thighs while you waited for him to calm down. When his breathing had slowed some, you lowered yourself back down. “This time, Cardinal, you may cum.”

It didn’t take long. He had fistfuls of the sheets and was swearing and begging incoherently as you rode his cock, the wet sounds filling the air. You only smirked at his neediness, the absolute mess he’d become just from this. 

“Please, I-I’m going to--!” He came hard, eyes screwed shut. You felt the hot seed slip out of you as you rolled off him and onto your side. You propped your head up with your hands and gave him a sickening smile.

“My good little rat.” He laid there for minutes, breathing labored and cock growing soft. He finally faced you, cheeks red and tears streaking the black paint on his face.

“Will you… stay?”

“I will not.” You didn’t expect this. “Stockholm so soon, Cardinal?” 

“I… please?” He reached up for your horns again, feeling their ridges. He tucked a piece of your hair behind one. He was certainly needy. Instead, you rolled off the bed and stood.

“I’ll come tomorrow, my little rat. And I’ll tell you my name.” You bent down to whisper it in his ears. He accepted it like a precious secret.

You spent the rest of the night on his balcony, listening to the soft snores and smiling to yourself.


	2. I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cardinal wants to play a dangerous game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, more poorly written than the first!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @saddestghuleh

The next night you visited, the Cardinal had been waiting up for you. You’d noticed in passing over the weeks that he kept candles in the windows and been spending more time on the balcony as of late.

 

Smitten, you supposed.

 

It wasn’t as if you hadn’t be going out of your way to stop by late at night, when the Cardinal was sleeping. You watched the candles burn down to nothing and thought about the Cardinal crying for you, cumming for you. Perhaps you were smitten too. You laughed at the thought.

 

You waited until late in the night when the candles were melting low for you. Knocking on the balcony door, you waited. The Cardinal answered almost immediately, clad in full red robes, gold trimmed and shifting.

 

“There’s a wolf in your eyes tonight, Cardinal.” He did look excited--a dark spark in his eyes shone through his surprise in seeing you.

 

“You’ve returned.”

 

“You’ve been waiting.” Despite not reaching his height, you seemed to loom over him. Hesitant, he grabbed your wrist with a warm hand. 

 

“I’ve gotten you a gift…” His voice trailed off. “What should I call you?”

 

“Anything is fine, Cardinal. I’m a woman with many names.” He dropped it and pulled something from a pocket. You didn’t looked down until you felt a stinging on your wrist. It was a rosary. You hissed and tried to pull away, but the Cardinal stopped you with a terse look on his face. You gave him a fiery look. He wanted to play  _ this _ game with you. How original.

 

He leaned down, face to face with you. His free hand drifted up to your right horn, grasped it, and pulled you forward. You shivered instinctively.

 

“I wanted you to stay,” he whispered, sharp, in your ear. You tried to pull away again but the holy beads stopped you. “You didn’t stay.”

 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Cardinal.” His mouth latched to your neck, sucking and stinging with you with a hard bite.

 

“Then you’ll have to play with me.”

 

He dragged you to the bed by the rosary around your wrist and tossed you down. There were restraints on the bed posts that he quickly fastened. Perhaps he’d been practicing on some poor sister, but you were indisposed. Powerful though you were, you weren’t about to snap the rosary he’d affixed to you and you  _ did _ have a job to do, however he wanted to let you do it. Or you, rather.

But there was something sadistic in him tonight. You watched him pace around the bed, a warning in your eyes. The moment he let you up a sting filled your body. He was flinging holy water on you, you were certain. You refused to writhe for him, not wanting to give the satisfaction of hurting you. He’d have to try harder than that.

 

“I’ll make you want me, demon. We share a Master in Hell but I serve myself.” He rained down the holy water again and you sucked in a breath through your teeth. “I want to watch you struggle. Don’t you think it’s fair, after leaving me alone for so long?”

 

You tested the restraints. Perhaps you could break them, but then the Cardinal’s gloved hand started running over your body, the cool leather soothing the stinging from the holy water. They started at your shoulders, then over your breasts, then dipping past your tummy to slide inside of you. You hummed to yourself, arching into his hand.

 

“Just see if you can take me, Cardinal.” You teased him, wanting to see whatever darkness he was harboring. The first night he’d given into you, begged you to stay, and you could dare to say it was rather pathetic. You wanted to feel his want like this, let him take you and show you why he was worth your company.

 

He removed his fingers from you and you shot him a glare. So fickle. His hand moved back up your body, and settled on your neck. The Cardinal wrapped his fingers around your throat and stared down at you.

 

“I have every right to take you, after you left me waiting. After you left me alone.” He spit on your cheek, and smirked with his teeth showing at the look on your face. In any other situation, you’d find that little gap between his front teeth sweet. Instead, you strained against the bindings, trying to ignore the rosary’s sting against your left wrist. When the Cardinal let go of your neck you gasped, the black ring around your vision disappearing.

 

Another round of holy water and your efforts to break free doubled. The Cardinal started shedding his robes until you could see his hard cock bounce free. It was already leaking--he had wanted you for all this time. You wondered how many times he’d touched himself thinking of you, how many times he made a mess of his hands and belly over you. You also had to wonder if your struggling was the reason his cock was presently twitching.

 

“Let me go, Cardinal, and I’ll give you what you want.”

 

“I want you to  _ stay _ .” And then the Cardinal was on top of you, cock rubbing against your wet entrance. “Tonight you will.”

 

He slid himself into you with a groan. You couldn’t stop yourself from biting your lip. This is what you wanted, what you came for, what you  _ would _ come for. He pounded himself into you like it was the last thing he’d do, grunting with every thrust. Before long, you were arching your own hips up into his. You refused to be still and take it if you had any say in the matter.

 

“That’s right… fuck me, Cardinal. Show me what you want and I’ll give it to you.” Your words urged him on, his thrusts growing frantic. You couldn’t help but grin.

 

“Say you’re mine…” Your eyes widened slightly. Despite the restraints and cruelty he’d shown you, he stayed his needy self.

 

“You want me, Cardinal? You want this pussy to belong to you?”

 

“Fuck! Yes!” You bucked your hips up to meet his and wet sounds filled the room.

 

“I’m yours. Yours to fuck, yours to fill up with your seed, and yours to keep.” He stopped fucking you for a moment and looked into your eyes. A hungry look was on his face.

 

“Tonight. Stay with me.”

 

“I will.”

 

He latched his mouth to your skin and sucked hard, hard enough to leave a mark. You moaned, relishing the pain and his desire for you. In the next moment, his hands gripped your horns and pulled you further onto his cock. You let yourself fall into the feeling. Your horns were sensitive, after all, and he was fucking you with such abandon you couldn’t help but feel heat coiling in your belly.

 

“Make me cum, Copia.” You paused. “Please…” That’s all it took. He was rolling his hips into you, groaning, and you felt yourself pulse around him, orgasm washing over you. The Cardinal followed suit, filling you up with hot cum.

 

“Fuck… Ah--yes! Mine!” He collapsed into you, breathing heavily. You let him stay there a moment, spent and sweating on top of you.

 

“The rosary, Cardinal?” He looked up and noticed the beads still wrapped around you. With haste, he tossed them across the room, and you heard them scatter across the floor, breaking.

 

“I’m sorry about that. I needed you here. I… don’t like touching things like that much myself.” You raised an eyebrow. The man was ridiculous when desperate. His eyelids were heavy and low and sweat beaded on his forehead. You rather liked it.

 

“... and the restraints?”

 

“You’ll… stay? If I take them off?”

 

“A demon’s word, Cardinal. I promise.” He was more hesitant, letting your wrists and ankles free from the bed. He even rubbed his hands over the marks they’d left from your struggles. When you were entirely free, you sat up. He stared, as if unsure of what to do with you there. You just stretched and looked down at the cum running out from between your legs. The Cardinal took notice as well.

 

“Let me…” He lowered his head, sweetly almost, and began licking at your cum filled cunt. You leaned back, letting him taste himself inside of you. Before long, he was dipping his tongue into you and moaning all over again.

 

“Good boy, Cardinal, cleaning up so well…”

 

“Mmmm, yes,” he murmured into you. The vibrations ran through your sensitive core and you shuddered. When he pulled again, his lips were wet and cum dripped down his chin. You returned the favor and licked it from him, letting him part his lips and try to kiss you.

 

“You really want me to stay, hmm?” You stopped yourself with your mouth inches from his.

 

“Please… don’t make me punish you again…” He moved to kiss you and you let him, his lips catching yours and running his tongue over them.

 

“Then I’ll stay with you. You lit so many candles, after all.”

 

“You noticed?”

 

“Could I not? I could practically see the light show from Hell.” That got a smile from him. You laid back, stretching out along the bed. Of course the head of the Church warranted the most luxurious of mattresses.

 

Before long, the Cardinal was asleep, pressed close to you. You watched him, the rise and fall of his chest, and waited for morning. Occasionally he’d stir, grab at your horns, and mumble something sweet in his sleep, like a lovesick boy.

 

Right before the sun rose, you sat up. Pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, you headed for the balcony. You looked back once, and the Cardinal opened his eyes some, just to see you leave.

 

“Goodnight, Cardinal,” you whispered. “I’ll see you again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should I write more?!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @saddestghuleh


End file.
